


Psychological punishments

by Cookiezrawesome12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Punishment, Smut, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezrawesome12/pseuds/Cookiezrawesome12
Summary: This my first fanfic. Uhh everything I type is always typed past 1 am for some reason. Anyways Flug falls asleep before a commercial and gets punished for it





	Psychological punishments

"Flug! I needed that Electricity Ray done THREE HOURS AGO!" Blackhat roared as he stomped down the hall towards the scientist's lab.

"Oh fffuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." Flug mumbled to himself, trying to keep his shit together. "Just a second Mr. B-Blackhat s-sir!" He responded, fumbling around his work desk for the missing piece to his invention.

His ray was done yesterday, but an evil hybrid broke into his lab, (during his one scheduled bathroom break) and smashed the ray until it was nothing but scrap metal.

Flug ignored the hybrid's cry for attention, since this sort of thing happened before every big commercial. It's her preferred way of entertaining herself when Blackhat and Flug are too busy to. However, this time, Flug just let the impending doom set in as he slumped into his chair. Not bothering to attempt fixing his machine, but instead, letting himself fall asleep as soon as his head touched the desk.

When he awoke, he realized just how big of a mistake he made the night before. It was two hours past the time the commercial was supposed to air, and his ray was still in shambles! It was a miracle he was still alive at this point... His luck certainly didn't last long though, since his boss was ready to tear his limbs off.

Flug screwed the last bolt into place on the ray and grabbed the thing as he burst through his lab door. He bolted down the hallway, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Blackhat, panting at his measly use of physical exertion. He barely felt the ray get snatched out of his hands while trying to catch his breath.

"You're going to pay for this **Flug.** "

The scientist gulped and hastily followed his boss to the recording room. The camera was already set up as Blackhat stood in front of it,  waiting for Flug to begin the commercial. He gave Blackhat a quivering 3 2 1 with his fingers as he pushed the 'live' button.

Blackhat gave his normal introduction, sounding ever so suave and charismatic. _it's almost charming..._ Flug thought.  _If you don't count the immense rage hidden behind his face._  He was interrupted from his thoughts with a command from Blackhat.

"Flug! Get over here and demonstrate how this works!"

It was almost cute how Blackhat would get mad when he didn't understand how his inventions worked. _Wait... I did just think what I think I did...?_ Flug shook his head, chasing away his thoughts as he walked over to Blackhat.

Stage fright attacked the poor scientist as he began to explain his creation.

"W-well you see, the ray has two modes. Stun and k-kill..." His knees wobbled slightly, as he retrieved the ray from Blackhat's waiting hand.   
He reached into his lab coat pocket, extracting a small test dummy. He had accidentally made the doll able to react to anything just like a human would. Only it didn't have cognitive thought, or any of the five senses. At least that's what the scientist told himself.

He set the dummy on the ground and readied his ray, shaking slightly. He wondered what would happen to the poor thing when he set the ray to 'kill'. He had tried lots of torture  methods and drugs on it but never... death. He looked the doll. It stood on its two feet, with its black eyes piercing into Flug's soul.

Flug mentally reminded himself that the next time he made a dummy, he'd definitely remove the eyes.

"H-here's the stun setting..." Flug mumbled, setting the ray and pulling the trigger. Electricity visibly swarm around the doll, lighting it up as it twisted and writhed around. Uncomfortable, Flug switched the setting off and the doll dropped. It was twitching slightly, but definitely immobile.

"A-as you can see the doll can no longer... stand." Flug couldn't help but feel bad for the doll, regretting ever making the damn thing.

Despite wanting to end this as soon as possible, he gave the viewers a few seconds to see the lasting effects. He mentally counted to five before rushing to the next setting. "...And here's the k-kill setting." He pulled the trigger.

Electricity immidiately burned the doll, setting it on fire. The electric surges pulsated through the doll, making its little body curl up. Flug made a quiet whimpering noise as his boss chuckled.

"Absolutely devious..." He heard his boss murmur. He chuckled once more, before returning to the camera, resuming his announcer-like persona. As he began discussing prices, Flug attempted to discreetly slip out of the camera's view. His bag was sticking to his forehead due to his profuse sweating from that whole ordeal. Just before he was out of the camera's gaze, he was pulled back by an impossibly elongated arm, and pulled next to his boss. The grip was tight, probably going to leave bruises.

Flug lowered his head, averting eyesight with the camera as Blackhat wrapped up his spheel. He knew what was going to happen as soon as the cameras turned off. He knew what kind of punishment was awaiting him.  He silently prayed that he could get away with only one broken bone this time. However, as soon as the camera shut off, his boss didn't teleport behind him and break his arm. He didn't even give any indication he was mad, which is what scared the scientist the most.

"My office."

The short command caught Flug by surprise. He wasn't sure he had heard him right, but before he could ask, Blackhat was gone. Confused and bewildered, Flug began the trudge to the hallway and down another corridor. _Perhaps he wants to make this one more personal he_  thought as he walked down the hallway. _Or maybe he's just gonna kill me... Either way, this isn't gonna be pretty._  He stopped, having arrived in front of his boss's chambers.

He reached for the door knob, hesitant at first, since he had never entered his boss's office without a solid reason. His breathing became louder and heavier as grusome scenarios played over and over in his head. So much so, his bag began to fold into his mouth, nearly choking the poor scientist. His goggles fogged up and he debated turning away and baracading himself in his  lab... But he came to the conclusion that that would only make his death more gruesome. With trembling hands, he rubbed the fog off his goggles, and tugged his paper bag down by the edges, covering his face even more. The gesture, though useless in reality, never failed to calm his nerves. Even if only a little.

With that minor adjustment, he knocked once, twice, then turned the knob, which was unexpectedly unlocked. He peaked his head in, spotting his boss at his chair, sitting in a comfortable, yet somehow condescending position.

"Sir...?"

"Come in Flug."

The scientist hurriedly obeyed and stood awkwardly in front of his boss, waiting for anything. Death, torture, dismemberment, scathing remarks. But nothing came. They waited for what felt like eons until Blackhat abruptly stood, possibly having made a decision for Flug's fate?

"I have come to a conclusion..." He announced, validating Flug's theory. "...About your punishment. It seems my last ones must not have been very effective, seeing as you've made yet another mistake." His last word came out a growl, making Flug flinch.

Black began pacing towards Flug.

"Physical punishments have proven to be useless on you. Therefore, I will... 'Try out a new poison', if you will." Blackhat smirked, now standing mere inches from Flug's face.

Flug's lips felt dry, his throat parched, his face hot, his spine tingled. Not to mention the small bulge in his pants... Blackhat's face became unbearably close, forcing Flug to speak.

"S-sir?" Flug could barely choked out, hearing the lock on Blackhat's door clicking shut.

"Psychological, my dear scientist, psychological."

Flug didn't have time to comprehend Blackhat's words before his boss pinned him against the wall, earning another yelp from the frightened inventor. He felt a tongue caress his neck, as his boss's hand latched on to his own. Flug almost moaned, but realized what his boss was doing.

"Ngh-h! S-stop!" He pleaded weakly, his already tired body close to giving out completely.

But Black didn't stop. His tongue kept moving slowly across Flug's neck to his jawline, staying for a moment, then moving to his lips. When the inventor refused to give him permission to enter, he released one of his tendrils from under his trenchcoat, and wrapped around Flug's waist, giving it a small squeeze. This took Flug by surprise, earning Blackhat a gasp, which he took as an opportunity to smash his lips against Flug's. This was when the scientist began to really struggle against him, trying his best to wrench his hands free from Blackhat's formidable grip. Black almost grinned when Flug attempted to bite his tongue. Instead, he produced another tendril, which slowly began to poke and prod around Flug's legs.  More accurately, at what's inbetween them.

That's when Flug broke away from the kiss, panting and deperately crossing his legs together in a futile attempt to protect himself. The demon just chuckled, and used one of his legs to pry the other's apart. The scientist whimpered as he closed his eyes. Big mistake. As soon as they closed, a tendril wrapped around his waist slid his pants down to his ankles. Then joined the other tendril that now massaged his growing member. His closed eyes only amplified the feeling, and when he opened them he was immidiately engulfed into another kiss. This time, more needy and rough than the last.

This slow pace continued for a few more minutes until he was fully erect.  Then Blackhat repositioned flug with his tentacles, positioning him so that his hands would press against the wall and his legs were firmly on the ground. Black used his hands to yank Flug's boxers to his knees before beginning to pump his dick. Flug could no longer contain all the moans and other noises escaping his lips, as he bucked into the tendril's motions. Then out of nowhere, with no prepping, Blackhat rammed into Flug.

Flug screamed of course, mostly out of surprise. But as Blackhat continued ramming, his shrieks became whimpers and eventually moans of pleasure. It felt heavenly. The pain and pleasure mixing so exotically it was almost to much to bear. He began to feel his core heat up quicker and quicker until the pumping suddenly stopped. Flug's eyes opened and he whined, despite his better judgement. His better judgement had gone somewhere far away at this point.

"Nngh... D-don't stop...!" Flug begged desperately.

"And why not~?" Blackhat grinned seductively, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Be...cause...!" Flug barely groaned out, squeezing his hips together, trying to get some release.

"Ah. ah. ah." Black tutted, using his legs to spread Flug's apart, still pumping his dick, in short bursts.

Flug felt tears prick his eyes. "Oh g-god p-please...!"He begged through closed teeth.

"Say what you want Flug." Blackhat growled, his own thrusts slowly getting quicker.

"I want... i want you to make... me c-cum!"

"You want me to make you cum what?"

"Sir! Please make me cum... Sir!"

That was all he needed to hear. But this was still a punishment, so of course he had to finish first while keeping Flug's torturous pace. Oh how he enjoyed the scientist's pleads and moans, but eventually let him have his release. Afterwards, he sent his scientist back to his lab, expecting a new ray by next week. He was very eager to see if the scientist would decide to keep up with his expectations... or not.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this sucks or whatever cause I got a possible series in the works if ya like what ya see


End file.
